Love along the way
by RomanticDudette
Summary: The Randoms and the Mack Falls cast are going to London! Will love flourish between some of the stars? Of course, it is a Channy, isn't it? Read!Rated T to be carefull.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I hope you like the story…It's my first. And, huh, I don't own Sonny with a Chance. Review, please, so I can get better and make you all happy!

* * *

SPOV

I just stood there, sitting on the couch, paralyzed. Weird sensation, huh? But I should be happy for him or…just not…you know…_jealous_-I can't be jealous!-**apparently ya can**. Err…Sometimes I just hate my conscience.

-Hey there Munroe. Boring much?

-Hey Chad.

He just looked at me and sighted. _Jerk much?_ But he wasn't going to drop it.

-Don't know… if you noticed but it's CDC here, ya know, 'Greatest Actor of our Generation'… But you already knew that…

-Just go. What are you doing here anyways?

Chad looked intrigued. It seemed like…Well, like he cared. Can't be. Just my mind playing tricks on me. Right, just my mind…

- It's not that I care but…Look, Chelsea is calling me so…

I frowned. He smiled – I looked away. He can't know I'm a litle, you know… Do I really need to explain? Ok, apparently I do so…I'm kind of j-j-jea-jealous! There, said it.

- And Munroe, - he made a serious face – you're on top o' my shirt.

I just couldn't care less. But I slide off it and gave him a look. **He just can't be expecting me to pick it up, is he? **

- So…Are ya gonna give it to me?- he asked.

- You wish. Well, after you tell me what's going on with you and that blondie.

What's wrong with I'm anyway? All his girlfriends (if you can call them that, 'cause he's only been with 'em like two days top) are all dumb barbies! Their blond-haired heads lacking a brain and their "all too skinny" bodies, covered with shirts that, by my point of view are just a litle piece of clothe! Common! What about the sweet, caring, 'not fake smiling', smart girls? Guess I'm thinking way too much, he's starting to stare.

- Nothing. – he said naturally – It's just for the press, you know…

-Ugh, you just can't like anyone can you? Ya know…_Really like someone_.

-That's not true…I like, huh, myself! The great CDC!

- Besides you, Chad… - I said in a bored tone.

- I-I-I…I like …I dunno…My fans, I guess.

- Sure thing, Chad.

I got up and started to exit my dressing room. Chad grabbed my wrist, not letting me go.

-Could you give me my shirt… - he trailed off - …I kind'a need to go pack my stuff

I look at him. Where was he going? And…Why?

- Where are you going?

- Ya don't know? – he asked surprised, those gorgeous sapphires forming a big question mark.

- Know what? – I asked. Gazing into his eyes. I was about to lose myself in them when he answered:

-Both Mack Falls and the 'Randoms' are going to London… Shot some scenes there and stuff. Well we are...You'll just whatever you already do…if you can call it acting.

-WHAT? – I shouted, ignoring the comment – Nobody told me a THING!

* * *

Cliffy? Not much…

Still, Review! (please)

I'll try to update soon.


	2. Why I didn't know

Thank you **Littleprincess0721**, **southernchristiangirl** and **Channy is for life** for reviewing my work! Let me just respond to your reviews:

**Littleprincess0721: **yes, I tried to put more CHANNY, but (as the title) their love will flourish and show _along the way_

**southernchristiangirl** : Thanks for thinking my story is cute, I think it is too ;)

**Channy is for life : **Sorry if it bugged you (me using -, instead of "), it's just the way I write. Review and tell me if you want me to change it for the next chapter. And yes, I'll write, write, write so you can read, read, read! : )

DISCLAIMER: I do not own SWAC. But I do own this story so… don't steal it!

* * *

SPOV

- You mean nobody told you about the trip? Ah! Poor litle Sonny…

-What? What trip? WHAT TRIP?-I couldn't believe nobody told me a thing!

- Whoa. – Chad stepped back – Mr. Condor though the shows needed a vacation, to make the viewers more eager for the TV show. Well, Mackenzie Falls obviously doesn't need it but, ok, I can still see like HOT girls! Yeah, that's the stuff! What? Helloooo? Hey nobody ignores The great CDC, worse, no RANDOM ignores the CDC? Gotcha?

- Whatever – I mumbled.

He's such a jerk! Grr! Wait…I should be mad at my friends not him (even if he _did_ get to my nerves). How could they do that to me! Oh, Tawni is gonna hear it, oh she will!

I raced to my dressing room. When I was going to open the door, I noticed it was locked. From inside I could hear Tawni singing. Oh – pause it there – Tawni _singing_? She must be REALLY happy.

- Tawni! Tawni! Let me in!

I heard her turn down the volume on the stereo. She unlocked the door and let me in.

- Tawni, why didn't you tell me about the trip? Thinking about it, where are we goin'?

- LONDON! – she shrieked.

- Why didn't you tell me? You knew I wanted to go there so bad!

- I was gonna tell you, but a new package of 'Cocoa Mocoa Cocoa' just arrived and, ya know, I was busy. And then I was talking with Marshall about TawniTown, he said no to making the show, but that's why he wasn't got his own studious, he's got no vision. Mr. Condor would surely like the idea, but Marshall didn't, I so cannot see his point…Whatever, I'm pretty!

I wasn't hearing her. She lost me the second she said we're going to London. London! Oh, but I have to pack my bags! I need to go! What will I wear? There's gonna be lots of hot British guys! I cannot wait!

- Sonny? Are you listening to me? Oh, I'm missing my beauty time! No one makes me miss my beauty time! Sonny!

I grabbed some stuff like my phone, iPod and camera from my vanity and headed to the parking lot. Has I was going to get in the car, someone hold my car door open. Of course, the devil impersonated, Chad Dylan Cooper.

- What Chad?

- Just checking on my favorite random.

I smiled at that and blushed. I know he's my rival, but he is still gorgeous…Ah, those puddles of blue…What? What am I thinking! He's not gorgeous, he's…he's… Well, he's a jerk! A self-conceited jerk! The mayor of Jerksville, the president of Jerkoslavia! He's not gorgeous, most certainly not, psh, he's NOT!

- Munroe? Day-dreaming about me, I see. Oh, I rhymed! See? Smart and awesome looking! Sorry you can't be with me… I'm too good looking for you.

How does he dare to tell me that! Uh! Wait, this is the perfect time for the 'caring prank'! Ok, let the acting begin.

CPOV

Wait she looks hurt. No…Why would she. She doesn't care what I think about her. Or does she? Maybe she does! I shouldn't be so excited. She doesn't like me…And neither do I! Why do I care, why! CDC doesn't do caring!

- Chad, just go. – she said.

No, maybe she's going to cry! I can't let that happen!

- Oh, Sonny. Don't cry. Please, for me? Common, I didn't mean it. You're-You-You…Hum…You're really beautiful, some other guy clearly likes you, common…Don't cry!

And I-I-I…I did something I didn't expect. I hugged her. I just, I felt something compelling me to her, making me care. I don't know what ran over me. I just embraced her in my arms and pulled her close. I felt these sparks. My arms were tingling, her warm was overwhelming…I just wanted to stay there, holding her. Smelling her brown, soft hair. When I realized it had gone for more than three minutes, I backed away.

- Sonny? Sorry.

And then, out of nowhere she hugged me like, for seconds, and looked at me. She looked like she was trying to conceal her laughter. I wonder why…

- Ha! You cared, CDC cared! You even hugged me! And called me beautiful! Who would have thought! HA!

And she left. I, the great CDC, just got pranked by Sonny, from Chuckle City. I actually cared and she, laughed. She laughed at my face. I'm never gonna do something like that again. Ever. How could I be that dumb. Yeah, the great CDC was dumb. I even apologized!

SPOV

I felt kind of bad after leaving Chad there. He had actually been there for me and I laughed at his face. Yes, I proved he cared. He seemed to care more than I expected. He was really sweet. *sight*I should probably apologize. I kinda liked when he hold me. Me, Sonny Munroe, in Chad's strong arms. Against is abs. Hmmm… What am I thinking! I don't like him! Just because we connect like two pieces of a puzzle doesn't mean…**Stop kidding yourself! **Oh, shut up conscience! **You should be more polite.** Arg! How can I put up with you. Maybe, just maybe, I like him a bit. **Oh, common, keep telling yourself that! You love him!** I most certainly do not! He's a jerk, a self-conceited jerkthrob! **Maybe that's why you L-O-V-E him!** I don't. Well he is really sweet to me and stuff but, well, he's Chad Dylan Cooper. He would never date me. I'm just a little Wisconsin girl.** Sorry for interrupting your romantic thoughts, but you do need to pack.** I had completely forgot that! I'll call Chad later. Thank you conscience! **That's why I'm here. Anytime!**

Uh…A lot to think right now. I just laid back in my bed, putting my bed on the pillow. A litle rest before dinner never killed anyone…I guess. Maybe it did, maybe…I'm drifting off point. Anyway, what _was_ the point? Oh, 'course, sleep. Zzzzzzz…Zzzzzzz.

* * *

REVIEW!


	3. Strange phone call

DISCLAIMER: I do not own SWAC. But I do own this story so… don't steal it!

CPOV

Riiiing!

- Hum...It's early...

- Chad? Chad! Wake up! Chad, come on, this Sonny girl's on the phone.

My brain could only register Sonny. Well, besides the smell of pancakes, chocolate and fresh starwberries.

- Honey, it's the last time I'm telling you. Get up or no pancakes.

I almost instantly jumped out of bed, taking the covers with me which made me trip and fall. Great morning! Mom passed me the phone:

- Chad, is that you?

- Yeah, yeah. Why ya callin'?

- Feeling very gangsta' aren't you?

- Just sleepy. So...

- So...

- So...! You called me. What did you want to say?

- Could you please pick me up?


End file.
